The Blood of Valyria Pt 2
by madaboutasoiaf
Summary: In which the Targaryens are gods and Arya is learning what she got herself into by agreeing to go to their magical immortal kingdom Follow up to my other work The Blood of Valyria. If you haven't already read the first part you may want to visit that first


**A/N: OK so I had this sitting in my documents folder trying to decide what to do with it then decided what the hell, I WILL post it. Characterisation of some Targs will be off because of AU. Dany here is not book Dany. I had no idea how to write Rhaella. I wrote out headcanons for my Valyrian Targs but have not put them in here. I spent waay too much time thinking about this.**

**There is likely a tonne of holes in this. Try not to poke any more or the whole thing will collapse. It is cracky, hopefully people can just go with it XD**

**If anybody wants to join me in my weird little world/ask me questions feel free to visit me on tumblr as madaboutasoiaf**

Arya fretted a little when she first arrived. Aegon said she would be his mate but Arya didn't understand what that involved. She kept imagining strange rituals even though both Jon and Aegon tried to reassure her. Jon's attempts lacked confidence while Aegon's were a little too enthusiastic and lacking in detail. They gave her a couple of days in which she took her own room in the castle.

She immediately hated the solitude after being in Aegon's company almost constantly. On the first night she stopped by Jon's room but did not enter. Light shone from under his door and she heard pages rustling. Aegon smiled widely when she opened his door and lifted the sheet for her to climb into the bed. She only hesitated a moment before accepting but she turned her back to him as he covered them both.

"I didn't want to be alone" she whispered.

His hand brushed down her back. "You don't have to be Arya."

She nestled into the pillow and fell asleep to the sound of his voice telling her of Valyrian history.

The ceremony to bind them together turned out to be far less complicated than anything she imagined. Rhaella supplied her with a white gown made of the softest fabric she ever felt.

"You must be family from this day forward."

Rhaella had a natural grace which reminded Arya rather too much of Sansa. The expectations behind her words frightened Arya until Rhaella smiled and she realised it was meant to be comforting, not intimidating. She couldn't imagine them being family but Jon was there and Aegon... well, she still didn't know what to think there.

_They are Jon's blood. That makes them family._

Rhaenys braided her hair and told her rather disturbing stories of past Valyrian unions in a happy, relaxed tone. It made marriage on earth sound like a picnic and yet Rhaenys seemed to think it all normal. She gritted her teeth at one point when Rhaenys tugged a little too hard.

"My brother will give you anything you ask" she said and Arya heard a slight edge in her voice. "He is generous to those he loves. He is a good brother."

Arya knew they were close. "I know he is a good person" she said quickly, hoping that person was the right word to describe a god.

Rhaenys relaxed her grip on Arya's hair. "We share everything" she purred. "He showed you to me before he left to meet you. He told me his plans. If you are good to him we will be as sisters."

Arya read the warning loud and clear. _If I hurt him there will be hell to pay_. She did not know what to say so she remained silent and nodded. The urge to flee was gaining momentum but when she arrived in the garden where the ceremony was to take place only Aegon waited for her. He looked so happy when he saw her.

"I worried you might run away" he confessed.

"The thought did cross my mind" she admitted.

He wore red and black from head to toe, a loose fitting shirt and pants which appeared to be made of the same material as the Arya's gown. Aegon held out his hand and Arya ignored her trembling legs and thudding heart, walking to meet him. He held a large silver cup filled with a clear liquid.

"We both drink from this."

Arya eyed it warily. "What is it?"

"It is a mix of ambrosia and wine." He tilted the cup and it changed from clear to red and back again. She saw his fingers tremble and realised he was as nervous as she was. Arya took his hand and he gave her a weak smile. "It is tradition." He squeezed her fingers. "I'm told it will taste like sweet wine."

"You've never drunk it?" she asked in surprise.

"I've never drunk sweet wine" he corrected her.

Arya took a deep breath and grasped the cup with her other hand. She stepped closer and eyed the contents again. She knew what it would do to her. She had read enough to know of Ambrosia. Aegon's smile faded and worry replaced it. Arya knew what she had to do. She tightened her grip and took a deep swallow of the liquid. It did taste like honeyed wine. She eyed Aegon when the cup left her lips. His expression was radiant.

_I suppose there are worse people to spend forever with._

As he downed the rest of the contents Arya realised she felt different. Warmth flooded through her body but when she touched her fingers to her face and neck her skin was cool to the touch. She felt stronger than at any other time in her life. Aegon's face looked flushed as he lowered the cup.

"What do we do now?" Arya asked.

Aegon turned even redder and Arya didn't need him to tell her. She gripped his hand more tightly and began to walk towards the castle but he didn't move. She faltered in her step and frowned at him.

"There is another place" he said hesitantly.

Arya let him lead her out of the garden. He kept looking at her shyly as they passed through an archway and entered a meadow before reaching a shelter with a canopy. They stepped inside and Arya saw that there were openings to let the light in. Flowers grew in the walls and in the centre was a bed.

"Are we going to be watched?" Arya asked suspiciously as they stopped beside the bed.

Aegon looked both horrified and embarrassed. "No" he exclaimed. "This place is just where we... this is where other couples... after the ceremony..."

Arya tried to shake off the creepy feeling and pressed her lips to his to shut him up. All his prior hesitation disappeared as he tugged her gown off and almost ripped his shirt in his haste. He traced her collarbone with his fingers, trailing a path down between her breasts to her navel and she shivered.

"I want to please you" he said with his fingers still hovering at her stomach. His eyes roamed over her body as though he wanted to consume her. "I spoke with Rhaenys and she told me-"

Arya cut him off before he could say something which was all sorts of wrong and ruin everything. "If you want to please me" she said softly, pressing her body to his and tilting her head to look into his face "you will stop talking about your sister right now."

He nodded quickly and laid her down on the bed. _He is beautiful_ she thought vaguely as he began to explore her. He kept looking at her, checking her reactions until she finally gave in and showed him. He gave a strangled moan and looked at her as though _she_ was the goddess. _He still has no idea_ she mused _but we have time to learn._

[About two weeks later]

Arya yawned and stretched as Aegon shifted in bed. He smiled at her looking a little too pleased with himself. She hit him playfully before he drew her down with him, kissing her hungrily, his hands roaming a little too much for breakfast time.

"Not now" she whispered reluctantly as she broke away.

He grinned and looked her up and down, raising an eyebrow. "Stop tempting me then."

"Jon will catch us again" she hissed, reaching for a robe to cover herself.

Aegon laughed and reached for his own clothes. "He did look rather traumatised last time" he said in an amused voice. "Are you going hunting today?"

Arya nodded. "Rhaenys said she would lend me her golden bow."

She saw how pleased he looked and decided to shield him from the worst of it. She still remembered thinking he was crazy when she first met him. As it turned out, he was the most sane person in his family (apart from Jon who didn't count).

She enjoyed breakfast with Jon. It was different to when they were children but at the same time it still felt familiar. Jon was still familiar to her, even if they both went though things they would not speak of in their time apart. The two brothers japed together and Arya had to push away the reminder of Robb. She wondered if Jon ever felt it too in his interactions with Aegon.

She left them to their sword play in the yard. They always practiced after breakfast and Arya knew from watching that Jon made a good opponent. Where they would need sword skills Arya did not know. _As long as they are having fun. _She made her way out of the castle grounds and along the paths that would lead her to Rhaenys.

She saw Aerys first when she arrived at the palace where most of the Aegon's family dwelled. Aerys could not look at her without muttering about mortal plots. She decided to try to speak with him this once for Aegon's sake. Aegon still loved his grandfather and told her stories of Aerys giving him sweets when he was a boy. Arya found it hard to imagine. She tried a polite greeting.

"Good morning your Grace."

His eyes narrowed. "You are the mortal girl."

"I have a name" she retorted.

She swallowed her irritation. Aegon had given her a history lesson about the mortal uprisings some thousand years ago which drove the Targaryens to remain in Valyria. _It isn't personal_. It appeared that they did not forgive easily. Aerys eyed her, looking like he was waiting for some answer.

"My name is Arya" she reminded him.

"What sort of name is that? Why aren't you pregnant yet?"

Arya had no words for a moment. "I have only been here two weeks" she said defensively. Aegon hadn't suggested that she was expected to provide him with children. She imagined she would have them some time but not _yet._

Aerys looked at her as though he thought it was a poor excuse. Arya tensed, worried the next question was going to be something about how often she and Aegon were fucking. Viserys had already asked but Arya didn't have to answer him because Rhaenys clouted him for his impertinence. She cringed at the memory, knowing it was likely Rhaenys already knew everything. The one major flaw in Aegon was that he really _did_ share everything with his sister.

Aerys began to mutter about mortals instead.

"The only good thing mortals ever did was learn to create fire."

Arya wasn't sure how to answer. "We learned to make lots of useful things" she finally said indignantly, feeling stupid for trying to defend mankind. She began to list them.

"All of those required fire" Aerys interjected.

He smiled in a way that seemed friendly for once so she smiled back until he began to describe the vision of flames in detail and the sound of crackling wood. His eyes glazed and he seemed to forget she was there as he began muttering about the red and orange of the flames mingling and dancing together and consuming, consuming. His love of fire had an amusing aspect she supposed, one argument with Rhaegar and the resulting rain would quench all the blazes in an entire city.

A sweet and familiar voice came from behind her. "You had best leave now dear while he is distracted."

Arya backed away slowly, smiling gratefully at Rhaella. Aerys was King but Arya had learned quickly that Rhaella was the one who held the family together by whatever means necessary. Rhaella had the ability to calm them, even Aerys when he became too paranoid. Arya wasn't quite sure _why _Aerys and Rhaella worked but they did. She saw Aerys look at Rhaella as she approached and the two silver heads bent close together. Aerys smiled again but this time it was a gentle smile full of affection.

_I suppose that is what happens after hundreds of years together. I wonder if Aegon and I will be like that._

She hurried along the path, hoping to avoid Rhaegar. He had hit one of his moods. Aegon warned her they came on frequently. Elia seemed so patient with him around other people though Arya could see the exasperation in her eyes. Only a day ago Aegon showed her the tornado forming in the South.

"Mother is unhappy" he had said in a lowered voice. "She thinks we don't know but we always know."

"Were they always like this?"' Arya asked, the words spilling out before she could stop to think whether she should pry.

Aegon frowned. "No. Mother did not forgive him for Lyanna. It was an abuse of his power and on top of that it shamed my mother."

Arya sat with him, pulling him into her arms in an attempt to comfort him. Her parents had been different. They respected each other and loved each other. She wished her mother had known of Jon's parentage, that she had known that her father kept faithful.

"I love you Arya" Aegon murmured into her shoulder. "I would never do that to you."

Arya couldn't quite say the words back to him yet but she rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "I know."

She knew Elia was urging Rhaegar to go to some ruins he liked to visit to work through his phase.

_She wants him out of their hair._

Arya climbed the stairs inside the palace and Rhaenys greeted her with a friendly smile as she arrived at the chamber Aegon's sister shared with Viserys. Arya entered warily and sure enough Viserys was perched on the balustrade of the balcony. It looked rather precarious.

"Aren't you worried you will fall off?"

He gave her a haughty look as he stood gracefully and swept into the room. "Are you hoping I will?"

"If I wanted you to fall I wouldn't have said anything, stupid."

Viserys scowled at her. He was prickly. He did not trust her and shared his father's mistrust of mortals. Rhaenys shot him a warning look and produced the bow as promised. Arya held it lightly in her hands feeling somewhat in awe. It shone as the light hit it yet it felt so light in her hands. Even the bowstring looked golden.

"It is so beautiful."

Viserys snorted. "I told her you should not have it. Mortals should kneel to us as they did before the uprisings. Father should insist on it." He faced off in front of her. "Why do _you_ not kneel before your betters?"

Before Arya could utter a retort, Rhaenys intervened.

"If that is the case" she began with a wicked smile "why are you not kneeling for _me_ Vissy?"

Arya sensed where this was going but it did not seem she was capable of moving fast enough. Viserys' scorn melted away and she saw the resemblance to Aegon as his expression became something mischievous instead. When he began to argue Rhaenys wrestled him to the ground and the scene rapidly devolved into one not meant for an audience.

Arya kept backing away. They had clearly forgotten her. She tried not to look at them though that did not stop her _hearing _them. She snatched up the quiver of arrows, called out a thankyou to Rhaenys and fumbled with the door. Her haste seemed to make things take longer and she didn't manage to escape before hearing Viserys speaking filth to Rhaenys in valyrian. She cringed and let the door bang behind her as they got louder.

_Why did I ever think learning valyrian was a good idea?_

Arya met Daenerys at the entrance to the palace. Dany appeared younger than Arya, she looked like she was still sixteen even though Arya knew her to be much older. She greeted Arya with a gentle smile, looking very delicate and innocent despite being armed. Arya was not fooled. She seemed kind but Aegon warned that Dany was dangerous when crossed.

Arya had been worried that Dany would see her as a rival but those fears proved unfounded. Rhaella and Aerys wanted Dany matched with Jon now and the princess seemed very happy with those plans. Jon did not share her happiness and his father kept stalling. Arya could still hear Rhaegar now.

"Jon is meant to be a hero. His purpose is too important. A match for him must wait."

No amount of arguing had settled the matter. Jon confessed to her that it was the one time he was grateful to Rhaegar even if everybody did think Rhaegar's fixation with Jon's fate was strange. The delay did not deter Dany's interest however and Arya felt it when she spent time with her. They walked together along the paths headed to the forest.

"Will Jon be joining us?" Dany asked in an innocent sounding voice.

"Yes" Arya replied. "He should meet with us soon." She pulled a face. "Rhaenys won't be coming, she and Viserys were busy."

Dany's tinkling laugh showed she knew what Arya meant by _busy_. Her violet eyes, so similar to Aegon's, sparkled with amusement but her smile was satisfied. Her face lit up when Jon emerged not long after they stopped in a clearing to eat. Jon's eyes met Arya's and she saw him look pained. Dany tucked her arm through his and Arya tried very hard not to laugh.

Jon was happier once they began moving. Arya shared the sentiment. Hunting calmed her and she wondered after a while whether the golden bow was magical. They practised first and Arya hit every target. She _did_ have skill with a bow but had not used one for a little while. _This_ bow seemed like an extension of her and made her feel stronger.

Daenerys had exceptional skill but Arya knew she should not be surprised. _She will have been trained in this for decades._

"You are very good" Arya observed as Dany hit another target.

Dany smiled a lovely smile. "I am a dragon."

Jon's face did a little contortion and Arya kept her own smile fixed. It was not the first time they had heard Dany call herself a dragon. She tended to say it over and over again. She and Jon did their best impressions of pretending it was normal for the remainder of the hunt.

Dany fawned over Jon on their way back. Jon looked extremely uncomfortable as Dany spoke of Targaryen bloodlines and traditions. He shot Arya a look of helplessness as Dany requested he come with her to the palace before dinner.

"I need you to bring the carcasses" she said quite innocently. "You are stronger than me."

Arya barely stifle her laughter yet again. Dany had been strong enough to push the wagon thus far but it wasn't in Jon to refuse. She left them to it and went to find Aegon before dinner.

Upon their arrival at the palace they saw Elia had been unsuccessful in getting Rhaegar to leave. He did however seem to be in a better mood. Dinner proceeded in a civil fashion and Arya began to relax. It all changed when they finished eating and Rhaegar produced a silver harp.

Rhaenys and Aegon leapt to their feet to ask him to stop but he was already plucking the strings. In moments Arya was sobbing and trying to figure out why as Aegon held her hand, glaring daggers at his father.

"What is going on with me?" she cried.

Rhaenys and Daenerys both sniffled and Arya saw Elia had left. Rhaella wiped a tear from her eye too but nobody sobbed louder than Arya. She spotted Rhaegar still plucking the strings, in his own little world.

"It is my father with the harp" Aegon confirmed softly.

Jon burst out laughing and Arya tightened her grip on the wine cup. She stood, still sobbing and pulled her hand free from Aegon as he protested weakly. Jon's laughter was replaced by Aerys as Arya upended the cup over Rhaegar's head.

"My lady" he blinked in shock.

Arya wiped her nose with the back of her hand and blinked the last tears away.

"Never do that again" she said angrily.

Aerys was still laughing as Arya stormed back to Aegon. He looked over at his father warily but Arya refused to worry. Rhaegar made her feel creeped out despite being very charismatic and well regarded when he wasn't looking as though the world was going to end.

_Maybe he will stop staring at me as though I am Lyanna now._

The day finally ended as Arya began to walk with Aegon back to the castle. They almost walked straight into Shiera who looked strained. Aegon's ancient but still young looking great uncle Bloodraven hurried after her. Both of them were rumoured to be sorcerers but Arya scarcely saw them. She looked at them curiously.

"Don't just walk away Shiera" Bloodraven called out. The frustration was clear in his voice.

"How many times must I tell you Brynden" Shiera replied tiredly.

Arya sensed this was not something to become involved in. Bloodraven glanced at her with his red eyes. He seemed to see into her in a far stronger sense than Rhaegar. Whatever he saw must have pleased him though because he smiled and nodded a greeting before realising Shiera had not stayed.

"Please excuse me" he said politely as he moved on. They heard him calling off in the distance. "Must I wait another hundred years?"

By the time they made it to their bed chambers Arya felt a little drained. She changed into her nightgown and collapsed into bed with Aegon. He gave her a crooked smile.

"I do love my family" he said "but you can see now why I wanted you."

"I can" she agreed.

Aegon frowned. "You aren't having second thoughts are you?"

Arya got back out of bed and saw him furrow his brow. His frown melted away as she turned the lock. By the time she climbed back on the bed he was grinning not unlike Viserys had earlier in the day. Arya tried to banish the memory.

"As long as I have you and Jon I'm staying."


End file.
